The rapid development of pre-clinical studies on alcohol abuse and alcoholism across many diverse disciplines presents an ever increasing training problem. Because of this multi-disciplinary data base, knowledge from molecular biology, biochemistry, neuroscience and behavior are required for appropriate synthesis and future study design. This application requests renewal of our highly successful alcohol training program for years 11 through 15. We have created a collaborative training environment led by a cadre of committed and well-funded investigators. These investigators represent nearly all aspects of the modern alcohol research community studying everything from molecules to humans. The training faculty has grown to 19 full-time faculty members from the Departments of Physiology and Pharmacology, Neurobiology and Anatomy, Public Health Sciences, and Radiology. The predoctoral trainees, while coming primarily from the Physiology and Pharmacology as well as the Neuroscience Ph.D. programs, can also be drawn from the Molecular Genetics, Neurobiology and Anatomy, and Molecular Medicine programs given that many of the training faculty are cross-appointed to these training programs. Trainee recruitment will be extensive and include an active attempt to involve minority students in the program. Given the faculty, resources and the multi-disciplinary nature of the training opportunity, we believe that each trainee will be able to continue a career in alcohol specific research following their tenure in the program. It is the primary goal of the program to assure that each trainee becomes able to understand the complex nature of alcohol's actions, with an appreciation for analysis from the molecular to the behavioral level.